Victory for Zim or not?
by SirHenryMotherDucker
Summary: Zim was tired of the games and tomfoolery. It is time to take action. Victory For Zim. Period. My first fanfic.
1. Victory for Zim

Victory for Zim…

These are the pairings (none are romantic):

ZaDE (Zim and Dib Enemies)

ZaGiF (Zim and Gir Friendship)

ZaGiA (Zim and Gir Allies)

Mentioning of ZaTE and DaTE (Zim and Tak Enemies, Dib and Tak Enemies)

* * *

"Grrrr…I'm sick of that _Dib-stink!_" Zim yelled after his latest failure occurred. His body was still on fire, but Zim couldn't feel a thing anymore. His eye was hanging out.

"GIR! Come to the House level!" he demanded.

"Yes, my master!" a voice, similar to Gir's in Duty Mode. It seemed to come out of the air vents. Gir popped out of a vent.

"Gir, guard the base while I," he paused, "experiment."

* * *

A/N: Heh, heh. Sorry it was so short. I just wanted to create some suspense. Next Chapter will be _much longer _and will come soon. GoldMetaKnight in, over, up, down, and out.


	2. Or Not?

...Or not?

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaack! Why has no one commented? This is a new chapter. Rate and Review!

* * *

Zim went down to a secret area. He removed his PAK and poked it.

"I only have 10 minutes to do this." he muttered under his breath.

...

Many hours later, Zim was nearly finshed. He would reattach the PAK for a short time to stay alive. The last time he did that was 9 minutes ago. Zim was already fading but he needed to finish. Another second of life remaining, he makes the last modification. As fast as a spaplooshadoo, he put his PAK on. He felt a surge of power. It was thrilling. His body started to change. An eerie glow engulfed him as his limbs stretched out. His skin turned into a mixture of green and grey. The glow stopped, but a new one appeared over his blood red eyes. He was slightly taller, maybe 5 feet, but he was so thin he appeared to be skin and bones. This was not true; it was just an illusion.

He reached for the intercom and summoned Gir.

"Master, where are you? I heard you call." the robot asked.

"I'm here, Gir. I have utilized the invincibilty potion to my favor."

"Oooooooooooooh. EEaaaghGAA!" Gir screamed understandingly.

"That's right, Gir. I AM INVINCIBLE!"

...

The next day at Skool was far from normal. Zim's sudden change in appearence attracted unwanted attention. He once even attempted a 'permanent silencing.'

Students would mumble, "What the hell..." and "Holy crap."

However, no one noticed as much as Dib.

"What's happening, space-boy? Alien puberty?" Dib asked with the usual tone.

"What is this...poo-ber-ty? Wait, no! I'm human! HY-U-MAN!"

"Listen, Irken. I know your plan to overthrow the human race! And I won't stop until your bloody organs are on an alien autopsy table!" Dib proclaimed.

People don't know who threw the first punch. Many say Zim. Dib has some strong supporters. Whatever the case, things quickly got ugly.

* * *

A/N: Whassup, my readers. Do you like the _Warriors_ series by Erin Hunter? The person I share this account with. He [Meta] has written some stories for the series. They're not as well written as mine, so you have been warned. Just click the profile button above.


	3. What happens on Earth

What happens on Earth...

* * *

Rashamafoo! I, GoldMetaKnight, have returned. I have made a forum called "Worst and Best Invader Zim Fanfics Titles EVAR!" It's about the complications of black comedy and the impact it has on our nation's children's minds...Just kidding. The title explains it basically. To find it, go to my profile and click 'My Forums'. Check it out. Please? Pretty please? Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty-

* * *

The fight quickly sprawled out of control. Zim used the new lasers on his 'spider legs.' Dib reflected them using whatever he could find. The alien spat acid using oral enhancements he made. Dib let out a yelp and jumped back, his fingers slowly disintegrating.

"No problem." He winced and said, "Dad'll fix them." The 12-year-old looked up at the Invader. He was screaming something like usual. Dib did the only thing he could. He kicked him in the place no boy wants to be kicked. These places weren't important to Irkens, in fact they're nonexistent, but it still inflicted great pain.

Now it was Zim's turn to wince. He did so and fled. A trail of glowing blue blood, another result of 'experimentation', was left behind. Dib took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Dad, DADD! Zim is trying to destroy Earth! Wait! Don't hang up! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Dib sighed, "Damn."

...

Zim wandered back to his base. Gir, in disguise, was following orders and observing primates on human broadcasting.

"I love this show." the robot muttered. He noticed the burning Irken and yelled out with joy, "Master, you're home!"

"Yes, Gir, but the mighty Zim was still not good enough to defeat the Dib-monkey! I request...more power!" Gir gasped, paused, and continued watching TV. Zim let out an evil laugh, enough to make Tak's look like a hardy chuckle. Zim stopped and walked out the door.

...

"Tonight on the news: a little green kid took over the power plant and stuck some sort of tube coming out from his back into the main power cell causing widespread power outages in the universe. The kid grew to be 25 stories tall. People have identified him as Zim. Everyone agrees he had it coming. Back to you, Jill." Dib couldn't believe his eyes. He was lying in the Membrane Hospital for internal bleeding, external bleeding, broken bones, 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th degree burns and other things that suck. Now Zim was gigantic, enormous, and ginormous. Dib grew furious. He had to do something. He had to-

"Hi, son. I just wanted to stop by. How are you doing?" Professor Membrane asked.

"Dad, activate...the Little Boy." Dib ordered.

"The Little Boy? You aren't in near-dead condition."

"Just do it."

"Well, what do I have to lose? You are a clo-" Membrane quickly caught himself, "close child of mine."

"Thanks, dad."

...

Zim was enjoying smashing things as a giant. The sound of humans screaming was music to his ears. He went to New York to, you know, terrorize a highly human-populated area. He hooked the Times Square Jumbotron to his computer so he could access his Tallests. They were amazed.

"Um, how tall are you, Zim?" Red asked.

"Only about 250 feet, my Tallest."

"Could you excuse us for just a moment?" Red quickly faced Purple and whispered, "We're only 6' 7". What are we going to do?"

"Put a bounty on Zim's head?" Purple suggested.

"Yes, but for how much?"

"85,000 monies?"

"Yes, Purple, what a great idea. We'll get all the Invaders, Elite Soldiers, Navigators, Fry-lords, Advisors, Service Drones, Janitors, Scientists, and Guards and tell them to get Zim. We'll be rid of him once and for all!"

* * *

A/N:...pretty, pretty please? Oh, wait the chapter's done. Well, was it good? Please review and check out my forum. Again, click on my profile and go to 'My Forums'. I'm GoldMetaKnight, peace, love, and incompetent foolery. G'nite.


	4. Stays on Earth

...Stays on Earth.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to _DoOfY aNd PeRrY_ for reviewing. **Someone** cares. Anyways, who likes stories where Zim becomes taller? *cricket cricket* Who likes **this** story? *cricket cricket* Jerks.

* * *

All over the universe Irkens were getting the call of DOOM (**D**eadly **O**peration **O**f **M**urder). It means a rogue Irken threatens all Irkenkind. In this case, Zim is now the Tallest. He would end all of Irkenkind with such power. He used a Maim-bot to get a snack for Spork's sake! Widespread panic was unleashed over Irk, Devastis, Vort, and Foodcourtia. An emergency assembly of all Irkens was held on Conventia.

"Attention all members of our species, the high and mighty ex-Tallests are presiding." a royal adviser announced. Everyone cheered as Red and Purple walked out.

"Thank you, lowly people whose names I can't remember." Purple began as Red continued.

"As you know, Zim has grown to be 250 feet. This makes him Tallest. While we are trying to stop him from realizing he is taller than us, our efforts are proving to be futile. When we last contacted him, he said he was battling a 'Dib-human's robot'. Our scientists," Red paused to hear the cheering of the scientists, "Our scientists have told us this should distract him. We have decided to make the situation better by portraying it as a contest. First one to get Zim wins-"

"5 trillion monies!" Purple shouted.

"What? I thought we agreed on 85 thou-"

"Oooooh! I want the monies!" Larb yelled excitedly.

"I'll take it." Invader El said.

The female Invaders gathered in a group. It consisted of Invaders El, Zee, Poot, Tenn, and a new one, Tak. 20 Irken years had past, which is equivalent to approximately 1.89 Earth years, and Tak passed her Invader test. Another group consisted of the _Massive _navigators. An odd Irken with very thick antennae stood wearing goggles and an odd overbite. Next to him was a cone-shaped SIR Unit with a goofy grin.

"Shloonktapooxis, I, Lard Nar, leader of the Resisty, have infiltrated the great meeting at Conventia and now can warn the greatest enemy of the Irken Empire about the coming menances. This 'Zim' will prove to be the greatest ally to the downfall of the Irken race!" Lard Nar glanced at the numerous looks of confusion from the green aliens surrounding him, "Um, I like snacks..." Everyone shrugged and continued with business.

...

"You can't stop me, Dib-smelly!" the gigantic Zim yelled at the equally-sized robot containing Dib. Both were unaware that by the rings of Saturn a space battle was taking place over who would get to Earth first.

...

"Back off, ladies." Invader Alexovich yelled at Zee and Tenn. His Voot Cruiser slammed into theirs, knocking them into Saturn's gravatational pull, causing them to be dragged into the gassy abyss.

Tak's Spittle Runner was in the lead. Lard Nar was a close second. The Vortian summoned the Resisty ship. Shloonktapooxis blasted Tak's ship.

"You son of a biiiiiiiiiiittttttttcccc..." she never got to finish. However, the blast pushed her forward by a quarter light-year.

"Damnit." Lard Nar muttered.

"The Resisty? No..." an Irken Elite had caught this fake 'Irken' red-handed.

"Hey, we're being bombarded by 96% of the Irken Armada!" Shloonktapooxis yelled happily. Lard Nar screamed asking how that was possible.

...

Zim toppled over and crushed Central Park. Dib took advantage of this and blasted Zim. The blast forced Zim unconscious. He woke up with ropes around his body tethering him down. Voot Cruisers, Shuuvers, and Spittle Runners surrounded the air around him. Irkens were on top of him. The Massive was approacing. Zim looked around and there was Dib, being arrested by a few Irken law enforcement officials. The Massive was landing. The Ex-Tallests Red and Purple hovered out.

"M-My Tallests, you're so tiny. Even the Massive seems shrunken." Zim said.

Tak was the one one toppled Zim, crashing into him with her Spittle Runner. It destroyed her ship in the process, but with 5 trillion monies she could easily buy a new one. She spoke up, "So this is how the Defective dies."

"Tak? Skoodge? Sizz-Lor? What is going on?"

"Sorry Zim, but I need the monies." Skoodge said. With those last words the entirety of the Irken Empire fired at Zim.

* * *

**A/N:** Welcome to hell, Zim. Population: You. Just kidding, but happened to Zim? Put your answer in your review by clicking on the review button **below**. Or go to my poll at my profile.


	5. When on Irk

When on Irk...

* * *

**A/N**: Guys, I can't believe this. 7 reviews. I'm so frikkin' happy! TuT (me cryng tears of joy) This is the Part 1 of the Big Finale.

* * *

"Sorry Zim, but I need the monies." Those last words flashed through Zim's head. "I need the monies. I need the monies. Need the monies. Need the monies. Monies. Monies. Monies."

"I so cannot buh-lieve we escaped in an incredible battle that crush-ed teh East Coast with an asteroid." Gir said.

"It was amazing." the Computer agreed.

Zim was in an unconscious state through the event described. He was dreaming his memories, reliving them, in storytelling form.

**Zim: When the entire Irken population fired at me, the almighty ZIIIIIIM, I let out a mighty warrior cry!**

**Gir: He was screamin' like a kitteh!**

**Zim: Sileeeeeeeeeeeence! I survived because I am amazing-**

**Gir: He used the Dib as a shield.**

**Zim: Yes, I used a human sacrifice to please the Tallests.**

**Gir: They didn't notice!**

**Zim: Of course they did, Gir. Anyhoo, I escaped, blew up Tak and Dib, and crushed Earth with an ASTEROID! Now I'm in the Djarcan Supercluster, heading towards the mighty birthplace of Zim, Irk! They can't possibly hate me there!**

**Computer: Sir, there is a bounty on your head.**

**Gir: Yay, muffins!**

**Zim: How'd you get in my brain?**

"!" Zim woke up yelling. He looked around and saw he was in a Voot Cruiser. It wasn't his. It had something...massive on its rear. "M-My base. On my Voot Cruiser?"

"No, it's not yours." Computer said.

"It's Ellie's!" Gir screeched.

Zim twitched involuntarily. Invader El was a bully at the Irken Invader Academy. Thank the Control Brains she died along with Tenn. A voice, a feminine voice similar to Tak's but higher, spoke up, "Who in Irk's blazes are you? Beginning bio-scanner...Food Service Drone Zim! Researching history...former classmate. Welcome, Zim."

"Eh? Well, that was easy. Victory for ZIIIIM!" the Irken yelled.

The ship beeped and spoke again, "Wait an Irking second! Is that a I73-N.0 model SIR Unit?"

"What? Gir is way more advanced than that trashy model!"

"Gir? Researching history on a human internal connection and information system...**GIR** is a main character from the documentary series Invader Zim. He is a robotic servant of the show's main character Zim and is his only friend, constructed from scrap parts and given to Zim by the Almighty Tallest instead of a regular SIR (Standard-issue Information Retrieval) unit. GIR has been featured in the main storyline of two episodes, Invasion of the Idiot Dog's Brain, and GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff, and plays minor roles in almost all other episodes.

The only differences between GIR and regular SIR units are the unique coloration of the the luminous parts of GIR's body (teal instead of red), a different configuration for the eyes, and his cross-hatched mouth. Being made from garbage might mean that GIR is an out-of-date model of the SIR unit. His disguise is a green dog suit with a zipper on the stomach and a head that can be pulled over like a hood. He also has a small child disguise with blond hair and the mouth hanging open where his eyes are, which is only used in two episodes."

"What? He is my slave, not my only friend. I have many friends. And what TV show has the MIGHTY ZIM? That article is smelly-headed like Dib! GIR is the most highly advanced robots known to IRK!"

"Correction: MiMi is the-" the ship began.

"Shut up" Zim interrupted.

"You shut up." El's mechanized voice said.

"Hey, it's a clown! A clown!" Gir screamed.

"Eh, what clown?" Zim asked.

"Um, sir? That's no clown. That's a planet." Zim's Computer informed, with a shaking in its voice.

"Hmmm? HA! That's Irk!"

"It's actually Dxixusa, home of the homicidal maniacs-" El's ship was cut off from a mysterious transmission from DXIXUSIAN_MA:PROG

* * *

WE IS GUNNA KILL YOU MORONS!

* * *

"Zim does not understand this." Zim admitted.

The Computer translated:

**Attention Irken Vessel,**

**The Dxixusians nobly request your immeadiate retreat. Otherwise, we will procide to partake in direct military action. You are part of a species we find unwelcome. The clock has started...Time is up.**

"Oh, That is good?" Zim inquired.

"No, they will kill us all." El's ship said.

Dxixusa split in half, revealing a giant laser cannon in the core. It was charging. When it fired, nothing happened, or so it seemed at first glance. But when Zim asked Gir a question, he just fell down. The computer was deactivated. El's ship just...stopped! Zim felt heavy on breath, which is odd since the last time that happened was when Dib stole his PAK. He checked and his PAK was still on him.

"Gah, what happened?" he said. There was no response.

He stayed there for a few minutes as he started to lose his life force. It hit him, it must have been an Anti-Electric Pulsating Missile! (I don't know half of what I just wrote.) This was bad. He would die. This is it.

"Gir, I'm gonna die, I know you can't hear me, but I want to say...You...were my...best...frah-" Zim lost consciousness.

* * *

**A/N**: This is getting sad. Part 2 of the finale comes out soon.


End file.
